


Up in the Air

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: T'Challa talks to the ex-Avengers after the Raft breakout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to figure out a place to start one of my frostiron post-CACW, but... it didn't quite fit. Didn't want to just throw this away tho. *shrugs*

“You misunderstood, Captain Rogers,” T’Challa said in a firm voice. “I was offering Sergeant Barnes asylum, not you and your,” T’Challa glanced at the former prisoners, “friends.”

Steve took on a mulish expression.

“Your highness—”

“Nor did I give you permission to use one of Wakanda’s jets.”

“I couldn’t just leave them behind!” Steve gestured at his… posse. They were shifting with agitated energy.  

“Regardless, I have a plane with a _certified_ pilot that will fly you to any secluded place you want.”

“What about Bucky?”

“As the sergeant requested, we will keep him cryogenically frozen until we find a way to remove his programming.” T’Challa gestured towards one of the dora milaje. She handed him a backpack. “Inside is a cellphone, charger, and spare batteries. You may contact my scientists for updates on your friend’s condition anytime.”

When Steve didn’t respond T’Challa tossed him the bag. Steve caught it automatically.

“Gentlemen, lady.” T’Challa nodded at them before walking away, leaving three dora milaje behind.

“What about the collar Tony put on Wanda!? Someone needs to take it off!” Clint shouted, putting his arm around Wanda’s shoulders. She was still shivering.

T’Challa turned around, looking them over.

“I have seen this device before. It will not hurt her.”

“It’s a goddamn shock collar!” Clint moved forward, but a dora milaje stepped in his way.

“It reflects what is sent out. Maximoff merely needs to turn her thoughts away from violence.” T’Challa’s gaze was steady. “She has proved herself to be untrained and as things stand I do not see her getting any proper training.”

“You don’t get to make that decision!” Steve stepped towards T'Challa, but a different dora milaje blocked his path. His face became ruddy.

“It is my decision not to remove her inhibitor. I was merely informing you why.” T’Challa glanced at the dora milaje.

“It is time for you to leave,” one of them said, gesturing in the direction they’d just come. Steve glanced back at the tarmac.

“Can we at least—”

“No.” The dora milaje stood firmly in place. “Either comply or be compelled.”

“I’m gearing for a fight if you are, Cap,” Clint said while grinning.

“Let’s not and say we did,” Scott joked, but it had a nervous edge to it.

“Stand down, Hawkeye. We’re not welcomed here.” Clint glared at them before guiding Wanda away. 

Steve stared at T’Challa’s back, willing him to turn around. When it didn’t happen, Steve sighed in disappointment.

T’Challa was just another pigheaded billionaire.


End file.
